Kiss After Rain
by Yuki si lily putih
Summary: Sasuke tejebak di sekolah karena hujan. Lalu Naruto datang dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. maaf, gak bisa bikin summary


**Kiss After Rain**

Hai Minna-san, aku Author baru disini meski aku juga Reader lama disini. Ini pertama kalinya aku buat cerita. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan yang aku buat.

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pairing: NaruSasu **

**Warning: Shonen-Ai, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), EyD yang kacau dan segala kekurangan lainnya. **

**P.s:**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Di depan sebuah gedung Konoha High School berdiri seorang laki-laki berkulit putih pucat dengan mata onyx yang indah. Laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berdiri menghadap keluar dan berharap hujan yang sejak tadi turun cepat berhenti.

Hari sudah beranjak sore namun hujan tidak kunjung berhenti juga, saat ini dia ingin sekali memaki Kakaknya yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tasnya tanpa ia ketahui, ditambah lagi hal yang membuat dia bertambah kesal adalah dari tadi kakaknya tidak bisa dihubungi. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Kakaknya sampai-sampai untuk mengangkat telpon dari Adiknya saja pun tidak bisa.

"Kuso!" umpat Sasuke pelan sambil memasukan telpon genggamnya kedalam tas. Dia menyerah untuk menghubungi Kakaknya.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menerobos hujan? Entahlah,Sasuke tidak yakin dengan itu. Fisiknya terlalu lemah untuk itu, kalau pun dia nekat, besok pagi dia pasti akan terbaring di rumah karena sakit.

"Kau mau bersamaku, Teme?" tanya seseorang yang menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunanya. Seorang laki-laki dengan mata berwarna biru langit serta rambut secerah matahari itu menyodorkan sebuah payung yang cukup besar untuk dipakai berdua. Senyum lebarnya senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke.

"Kau mau menunggu sampai malam, Teme?" tanya laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan kalimat yang ambigu.

Naruto tidak begitu memikirkan jawaban Sasuke, ia menarik Sasuke kedalam payungnya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, tidak jarang mereka berkelahi, karena sifat mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang, dilihat dari ciri fisik mereka saja sudah tahu. Naruto seperti siang dan Sasuke seperti malam.

Hujan masih senantisa mengguyur daerah Konoha. Di sebuah jalan setapak, terlihat dua pemuda yang kira-kira seumur berada di bawah sebuah paying yang sama. Saat ini mereka sedang berada disamping lampu lalu lintas untuk menunggu berubahnya lampu hijau menjadi lampu merah.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh kesamping kirinya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil memeluk lengannya sendiri.

"Jawabanmu itu bahkan tidak ada di dalam kamus bahasa jepang. Pegang ini!" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan payung yang dari tadi ia pegang. Pemuda pirang itu pun dengan cepat melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai.

"Memangnya kau pernah belajar, Dobe," ucap Sasuke mengejek.

"Hey, kau meremehkanku, Teme!" ucap Naruto kesal.

Naruto mengambil payung dari tangan Sasuke dan menyerahkan jaketnya yang berwarna orange dan hitam pada Sasuke. Beberapa detik, tapi tidak ada reaksi dari Sasuke, laki-laki bermata onyx itu hanya memandang jaket itu kemudian memandang Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya, warnanya norak!" ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"APA!?" ucap Naruto kesal, tidak bisakah Sasuke untuk kali ini tidak bersifat menyebalkan dan menghargai niat baiknya. "Ini warna favoritku, Teme!"

Dengan sekali hentakan tangan, Naruto berusaha memakaikan jaket itu pada Sasuke tanpa menyadari beberapa orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto berhasil memakaikan jaket itu pada Sasuke, tapi akibatnya wajah mereka yang menjadi begitu dekat. Hembusan nafas satu sama lain pun bisa mereka rasakan. Semburat merah pun langsung menjalar dikedua pipi mereka saat mereka menyadari posisi mereka yang ekstrim.

Dalam sekejap mereka langsung menjauh diri mereka satu sama lain, meski begitu semburat di pipi mereka masih ada.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang mereka lalu hanya diisi dengan keheningan, mereka masih merasa canggung dengan kejadian yang baru beberapa menit lalu terjadi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke ketika ia sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Tidak ada bayaran untukku?" tanya Naruto mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung yang terjadi dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Jadi, kau tidak ikhlas?"

"Tidak, Jadilah kekesihku, maka aku tidak akan memungut biaya mengantarmu!"

"Ap…" Pemuda berambut reven ini ingin protes, namun sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat dibibirnya dan sang pelaku dari kecupan itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah memerah tidak jelas karena malu atau marah.

"Bye... aku tunggu jawabanmu besok!" teriak Naruto yang wajahnya juga memerah sambil berlari.

Owari

Omake

Malam hanya, Sasuke sedang berbaring dikasur kamarnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk dalam handphone nya.

From: Dobe

To: Teme

Sasuke, apa jawabanmu?

From; Teme

To: Dobe

Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk menjawabnya besok?

From: Dobe

To: Teme

Tapi, aku tidak menerima kata 'tidak'.

"Dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak'," guram Sasuke sebelum jatuh kealam mimpi.

Huwaaa, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, aku tau cerita ini sangat hancur T.T , gomen Masashi-sensei, aku membuat karakter buatanmu begitu OOC. Demo, Minna-san, bersediakah kalian memberikanku Review baik itu berupa dukungan mau pun keritikan *puppy eyes*

Ceritanya ngegantung gak?


End file.
